jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Plo Koon
Plo Koon also ich hab nochmal ne frage un zwar zu plo koon: auf wookieepedia heißt es es ist unklar ob er auch noch ein gelbes lichtschwert hatte, aber er hatte auf jeden fall ein blaues aber auf jedipedia steht, er hat ein gelbes und was stimmt da jetzt? Finwe 20:02, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiss nicht ob diese Frage wirklich hier hin gehört beantworte sie dir aber trodzdem! Also eigendlich muss er eins gehabt haben, da er in dem Comic Jedi Council – Aufstand der Yinchorri, sogar auf dem Cover eines besitzt und auch damit in Aktion trit! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:05, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Nee die Frage gehört hier nicht hin, dafür gibt es die Diskussionsseite von Plo Koon. Boba 20:10, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::ok sorry also in zukunft mach ich das dann gleich auf die jeweilige seite also danke Finwe 14:12, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Also der Link war bis eben falsch! Du kannst es jetzt aber auf dem Cover auch erkennen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:52, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Quellen Warum bitteschön hat der Artikel ungenügend Quellen??? Darth Nihilus 66 16:44, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Anscheinend gibt es keine Antwort, also hab ichs einfach entfernt! Meister Plo Koon 19:13, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung vom September 2007 (gescheitert) * : Ich finde die Infos im Artikel mehr als ausreichend, nur bei der Bebilderung fehlt etwas, sonst O.K.!! Meister Plo Koon 14:07, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ehrlich gesagt ist der Artikel recht kurz und wirkt durch die kleinen Abschnitte an vielen Stellen nicht sehr flüssig. Tut mir leid, aber das ist für mich kein überzeugender Lesenswert-Kandidat. Kyle 14:12, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Überzeugt mich nicht richtig, außerdem glaube ich das man da noch einiges rausholen könnte.Tobias 14:28, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Nein, der ist noch nicht ganz lesenswert!! Mace Windu 33 14:51, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Liest sich ein bisschen abgehackt, wie Kyle schon gesagt hat... Besonders der Teil mit dem Yinhorri Aufstand liest sich nicht gut. Pandora 15:35, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Nein, der Artikel ist zu kurz. --Vos 17:58, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Die Zeit der Klonkriege gibt mehr her als dort im Artikel steht. Ich bin wohl nicht der einzige, der den Schreibstil der einzelnen Passagen – die in sich etwas zu kurz geraten sind – etwas merkwürdig findet. Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass man wegen einem Satz nicht einen ganzen Abschnitt machen muss, wie z.B. bei Familie geschehen. Den kann man auch in die Biografie oder in die Einleitung einbinden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:24, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) 6 Gegenstimmen bei nur 1 Fürstimme sprechen eine deutlich Sprache: Dieser Artikel hat es noch nicht verdient, als "Lesenswert" ausgezeichnet zu werden. Kyle 12:59, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hinter den Kulissen Hi Leute, die Theorie,dass Plo hätte aus seinem Flieger sprinen könnte,halte ich für äußerst fragwürdig. *Selbst wenn er aus dem Flieger gesprungen wäre,hätte ihn das Blasterfeuer von den ARC-170-Starfightern erwischt. *Wenn man annimmt,dass Plo es geschafft hätte, aus dem Flieger zu springen und das äußerst tödliche Blastersperrfeuer zu überleben,müsste er mehr als Glück und die Macht gehabt haben um sicher in der Stadt,über die er geflogen ist zu landen. *Selbst wenn er das geschafft hätte,wäre er von hunderten Droiden erbärmungslos zu Kel'Dor Hackfleisch verarbeitet worden. Also wäre Plo so oder so gestorben...der Sprung aus dem Flieger hätte nichts gebracht. MfG.Jooruz C'Baotth 14:36, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET)+MdMmds :Ich wäre dafür, diesen Abschnitt aus dem Artikel zu löschen, da es sich dabei um nicht enzyklopedische was hätte sein können Spekulationen handelt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:14, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) Lichtschwertfarbe Also ich hab noch mal eine Frage. Wieso het Plo Koon bei teil zwei ein blaues Lichtschwert. Wen in Jedipedia steht das er ein gelbes hat. Mit freundlichen grüßen ihr Talk Thema. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 28. Nov. 2008, 19:53:33 (Diskussion) 87.123.175.25) :Wahrscheinlich ist hier die Farbe aus Jedi Power Battles übernommen, wo er ein gelbes Lichtschwert führt. Pandora Diskussion 20:05, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Anakin hat in Episode II ja auch ein grünes, obwohl er blaues hat. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:47, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Wenn man aber auch im Internet durch verschiedene Seiten geht, hat Plo Koon alle möglichen Farben wie gelb, blau, orange und grün.Grievous77812:24 13.Dez.2009 (CET) Und noch was nebenbei: da Plo Koon über ein gelbfarbiges Lichtschwert Verfügt; heist das etwa das er ein Jedi-Wächter ist?Grievous77821:55 1.Jan.2010 :Nicht zwangsläufig, zwar ist gelb die typische Lichtschwertfarbe der Wächter, doibt es auch immer auch Ausnahmen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:56, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Aber in SW TCW hat er ein blaues 95.88.188.223 22:10, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Überschrift Hat das seine Richtigkeit, dass die Überschriften verlinkt sind? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 18:43, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) : Die Frage versteh ich nicht so ganz. R2-Ich2 16:26, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Das hat sich eh schon geändert. Ist also egal. Vorher sah das so aus: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Plo_Koon&oldid=350781 ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:10, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) Lischtschwerter Hi eine Frage ich hab mit neulich eine neue Plo Koon Figur zu gelegt.Da hette er 4 lichtschwerter.Hat er das eigentlich jemals gemacht?--Mara Skywalk 10:55, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Also, meines Wissens hat es das nie gegeben. Wie hätte er mit zwei Händen auch vier Lichtschwerter halten sollen? Viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 19:30, 7. Nov 2009 (CET) ::Vieleicht mit der Macht levitieren?--Mara Skywalk 13:23, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Actionfiguren müssen nicht immer dem Kanon folgen... 13:25, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) Du hast eindeutig die The Clone Wars Figur gekauft, wo er nur drei Lichtschwerter hat. Ein Lichtschwert ist normal, das andere hat eine kürzere Klinge und das dritte hat irgendwie zwei Klingen die nebeneinander liegen. (aber nicht wie bei Darth Maul) was eigentlich gar nicht geht, da nirgentwo etwas davon steht! Grievous778 12:32, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) Tod Ist es eigentlich bewiesen, dass er bei der Order 66 umkam? 87.122.29.50 14:24, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) AniD :Ja, im Verlustbericht: Order 66. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion | Artikel 14:28, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) er könnte es doch auch nur vorgetäuscht haben 95.88.188.223 ::Das ist etwas sehr weit hergeholt, da man sieht, dass er noch immer in dem Jäger ist, als er aufschlägt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:23, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Baran Do Wieso wurde das aus der zugehörigkeit gelöscht? im ersten band der "das verhängnis der jedi-ritter" reihe steht das drin Gruß Benutzer:Exar_kun 13:26 07.09.2010 (CEST) :Dann schreib es wieder rein, aber diesesmal mit Quelle. Ich habe es gelöscht, weil es in den vorhandenen Quellen nicht vorkommt und damit nicht klar war, ob die Information richtig ist. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:30, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Meister Wieso steht in der Einleitung DER Wookie ...In dessen Artikel steht, dass sie/er ein Mann ist. mfg Mace Window 14:28, 27. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Solch offensichtliche Fehler sollst du bitte künftig selbst korrigieren, anstatt einen Diskussionspunkt zu starten. – Andro A • Disku 15:53, 27. Mai 2011 (CEST) Lichtschwertfarbe Ich will ja nicht schon wieder damit nerven aber in einer der Republik Comics(ich weiss blöderweise nicht qrad welches aber wenn es notwendiq ist und ihr nich wiss welches ich meine kann ich nochmal nachschauen) besitzt er ein grünes Lichtschwert, was man unter Hinter den Kulissen oder so einbauen könnte. mfq Mace Window